Nukacola and Deathclaws!
by Tatyana Witwicky
Summary: She was just a girl, trying to find her missing father. Little did she know about the going's on in the Wasteland. Just a series of one shots based off quests and random moments! Rated T for swearing, violence, and other things!


Fallout 3 oneshots!

Wow, something other then Transformers!

Featuring my lovely character, Mila!

Here is a little bio for everyone:  
-

Name: Mila Catherine Sullivan

Age: 19 and a three quarters

Height : 5'4"

Weight: 113 lbs

Hair color: Was black but she dyes it various colors.

Eye color: Bright ice blue

Appearance: Pale, freckly, skinny, and pretty. Messy hair and smoky eye makeup.

Favorite skills: Speech, barter, Energy weapons, and lock picking.

Favorite weapons: A3-2I rifle, assault rifles, and her Blackhawk.

Favorite outfits: Butch's Tunnel snakes jacket, merc Troublemaker outfit, Merc cruiser outfit

Likes: Bobble heads, pre-war books, trinkets, ghouls, Gob, Dogmeat, Charon, singing, Nuka-Cola, her biker goggles, Megaton, and discovering new locations.

Dislikes: Feral ghouls, Tenpenny tower, raiders, Super Mutants, and bullet wounds.

Personality: Incredibly klutzy, always dropping stuff, goofy sense of humor, very witty, but very friendly and kind. She has a very nice singing voice and tends to sing a lot when traveling which annoys Charon but he secretly likes it. She's secretly has had a crush on Butch Deloria, even though he was a total dick to her. She couldn't contain her excitement when she saw him again.

This is just a bunch of one shots featuring some of my favorite quests and just silly little moments I had in my head!

Enjoy everyone!

xxx

Chapter 1

What the fuck was that?

xxx

'God damn Super mutant stupid heads.' Mila muttered angrily to herself as she stumbled away from the dead, headless corpses of two mutants. Three Dog had forgot to mention that D.C. was infested with the giant buggers. Typical. However, She got really excited when she found some jet and psycho in their pockets. 'These go for a bundle!' She had squealed, pocketing them before taking the hunting rifle and the ammo. 'Then maybe I could get the jukebox Moira has...' She glanced over at her dog, who she named Dogmeat. It just seemed to suit him for some reason, she ended up just calling him Meaty or Meat.

Of course, she didn't walk away unscathed from the shoot out. She now sported two new bullet wounds which would probably turn into a pair of lovely scars, but she was lucky that was all she got. She's been to a few Super Mutant camp sites...not pretty. The only good thing about those places were the endless amounts of ammo, weapons, and medical supplies she always found. For some reason, she seemed to find tons of caps in various places which included gore bags unfortunately. She was very happy for her strong gag reflex and her ability to hold her breath for long periods of time while she dug through the blood and the decomposing organs. Thank God for Abraxo cleaner!

'Anywho, alrighty...let's see...Underworld, Underworld...' Blowing out a stream of air from her lips, she checked her Pip-boy 3000. 'Where did Gob say it was again?' She thought for a moment, trying to remember. She wasn't known for having the best memory. 'Oh yeah! Museusm of national history! Or is it natural history? I think it's the second one...I think...wait, why am I talking to myself? Dude, I'm tired..' Letting out a huge yawn, she checked her pip-boy. Turns out, she was standing about fifty yards away from her destination. 'Yay! Happiness! Come on, Dogmeat! Race ya!'

She broke into a run, yelled out thirty different curses when a pack of five wild dogs appeared out of freaking nowhere, nearly had a heart attack when she nearly bashed into a Brotherhood of steel guy, then finally managed to reach the entry way to the museum, now sporting even more scrapes and bruises.

'Well, hello.' A raspy voice said behind her. She let an incredibly high pitched scream before turning around and falling flat on her ass. 'Jeez, what are ya trying to do? Give me a heart attack at a young age!'

The redheaded ghoul woman chuckled softly. 'Apologies tourist.' Mila raised an eyebrow.

'I'm not a tourist...' She began slowly. Willow, she come to find out her name was, pretty much told all about Underworld, the Super Mutants, and the Assholes known as the brotherhood of steel.

'Great, sensational...that is awesome...but seriously, is Underworld really in there?' She asked. 'I'm exhausted and need a place to crash.'

Willow rolled her eyes in annoyance and jabbed her thumb in the direction of the door. 'Thank you.'

With Dogmeat on her heels, she pushed open the doors to the museum and nearly had a major eye orgasm. There in front of her was this beautiful statue, she thought it was anyway, of a giant Wooly Mammoth. She was her father's daughter all right. 'Wow...amazing...' She walked closer to it, running her hand along the thick fur. 'But I'll explore laters...' She clapped her hands excitedly at the thought. 'Come on, Meaty!' The Dog barked happily and bounded after his master, his tail wagging at a fast pace.

When she pushed the heavy door, the first thing that greeted her was the hot, musty air that seemed to engulf her like a blanket. She coughed violently for a couple of minutes before composing herself. I'm good..' She shook her head and nearly rammed into a floating robot. 'Ow..ow..' She whimpered out through clenched teeth.

A raspy chuckle behind her threw her off guard. 'Oh well, look at that! We got us a smoothskin visitor!' Letting out a small 'Eep', Mila just stood there. She had no problem with ghouls at all, in fact she preferred hanging with Gob than anyone else in Megaton...save for Lucy. But this ghoul freaked her out just a tad. 'Hoooweee...we haven't seen one of you in a long time!'

'Smoothskin?' She managed to squeak out, her voice cracking quite loudly. With a loud clearing of her throat, she spoke again. 'What does that mean exactly?'

The Ghoul looked surprised. 'Smoothskin? You know...because your skin is so smooth...' He then licked his dry, cracked lips. 'And tasty...'

Mila's eyes widened in horror.

The ghoul chuckled quite loudly. 'Relax, I'm just kidding! But I had you going there, didn't I?'

The girl relaxed visibly, and checked her Pip-boy. 'This is Underworld, correct?'

'You are correct, my little Smoothskin pal.' The ghoul seemed friendly enough.

Mila chuckled and blushed in embarrassment when her stomach gave a loud growl. 'Sorry, haven't eaten much since home..'

The ghoul, who she learned his name was Winthrop, cocked his to side. 'Where ya from , smoothskin?'

'Oh, Megaton..and it's Mila, by the way.' She held out a gloved, blood encrusted hand. 'Mila Catherine Sullivan...Or 'The Lone Wanderer' as Three dog tends to call me.'

Winthrop's eyes widened. 'No shit...'Miss 101' is you?'

Mila shrugged with a grin. 'That's me, but I'd much rather be called Mila.'

After talking to Winthrop for a few minutes, he told her about Carol's place and the Ninth circle. 'Great, thank you!' As she was running, she tumbled up a few steps, nearly knocked over a piece of the banister, and ran into a couple of ghoul women. She finally reached the door with a fresh bruise on her knee.

'I meant to do that!' She exclaimed to a passing ghoul, who was laughing slightly. 'For entertainment purposes! I'm here all week!'

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and walked in. The place definitely had a bar smell to it...scotch, vomit, and musk. She never really liked alcohol, if she found any, she'd usually sell it to Gob for caps along with the packs and cartons of cigarettes she'd find.

A low grumbling caught her attention, making her glance to her right. She jumped slightly; over in the corner was the tallest ghoul she had ever seen in her life. Not to mention very muscular...nice. Straightening out her newly found Merc Troublemaker outfit, she walked over to the tall ghoul and smiled at him. 'Hi there! My names...'

'Talk to Ahzrukhal.' He said in one short sentence.

'Yeah, but...' She tried.

'Talk. To. Ahzrukhal.' He snapped, sounding angry.

'Okay, alright...Jeez.' She pouted, heading over to the counter. Plopping down on one of the bar stools, she got a good look at the tall ghoul in the corner. He just stood there, staring with hate filled eyes behind the counter with the bad wig and the smudged up suit. 'Hmm...what's his deal?' She thought.

'He is my personal bodyguard.' A raspy accented voice said from behind her.

She nearly fell off the of the stool with a small shriek. Ghouls were sneaky when they wanted to be. The bartender chuckled at her expense as she pulled herself back up onto the stool.

'How did you know what I was thinking?' Mila asked, amazed and slightly creeped out. The ghoul gave her a grin that would make a super mutant shudder.

'Can I do anything for you, my pretty?' He asked, his voice sounding like honey dipped acid.

'Yes, two things...one, never call me that again because it creeps me out, and two...' She looked over her shoulder, her blue eyes staring at the tall ghoul in the corner. 'That guy in the corner, what's his deal? What's his name?'

'That's Charon...like I said, my personal bodyguard...he is under contract, and he is loyal to anybody to holds it. He is quite useful.'

'So, he's your slave?' She asked, raising an eyebrow. She was starting to dislike this guy more and more. She believed slavery was the worst thing on the face of Earth and she hated anybody who kept one. Especially Moriaty.

'Now, now...do not go and make judgments of things you don't understand.'

Mila glared. She felt so bad for that Charon. She had to do something. Rummaging through her pack, she dug out her makeshift purse, the numerous amounts of caps jingling inside of it.

'Tell you what.' She gave him a small smile. 'Let me have his contract, because quite frankly, I deserve to have him more then you...we got a deal?'

Ahzrukhal glared with pure hatred to the smoothskin girl but his glare turned into a sly grin. 'Give me two thousand caps and Charon's contract is all yours.'

Counting the amount of money, she reluctantly handed the precious caps to the ghoul, who handed her a folded piece of paper.

'I will give you the pleasureof informing him yourself.'

Nodding, she took a deep breath and turned to the intimidating form of her new comrade. Gathering her wits, she walked towards him quickly, which resulted in her hitting her shin really hard on a chair. Cursing inwardly, she stamped her foot while muffling her screams of pain with her fist stuffed in her mouth.

Finally feeling the burning pain leaving her shin, she straightened up and saw Charon giving her an odd look.

'Hi again.' She squeaked, giving a quick wave.

'Talk to...' He was about to say but Mila quickly held up her hand.

'Whoa, slow down, dude. You work for me now. Well, you don't really work for me, you're just gonna come with me..cause slavery is bad and I don't believe in that sort of thing. I ramble all the time so just let me know when I do and I'll shut up.' She took a deep breath. 'My name's Mila!' She held out her small gloved hand. Charon gave the smoothskin another odd look before shaking her hand. He half expected her to pull away in disgust at the feel of his rough skin but she just shook his hand firmly and smiled.

'You purchased my contract from Ahzrukhal.' He breathed out, his tone of voice indicating he was amazed and relieved. 'That is good to know..' That made Mila smile. 'I have to take of something. Excuse me.'

Mila nodded and watched in interest as Charon approached his former boss.

'Ahh...Charon.' Ahzrukhal wheezed, sounding smug. 'Come to say good-bye?'

'Yes.' Charon smirked, and before Mila could stop him, he pulled out his huge shot gun and pulled the trigger. All Mila saw was a wave of blood and flying body parts.

Charon then calmly put his gun away, and turned to his new employer. 'Alright, let's go.' He sounded calm, way to calm.

Mila stuttered in shock, her eyes widening as she pointed to the pile of blown Ahzrukhal.

'What...WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?' She shrieked, pointing to teh various places where bits of the former owner had landed. There was even some on the opposite wall. She didn't want to admit it, that impressed her.

'Ahzrukhal was an evil basturd. As long as he held my contract, I was bound to do as he commanded.' He explained, not seeming to notice the puddle of blood heading towards his boots. 'But now, you are my employer, which freed me to rid the world of that disgusting rat.' He then bowed his head toward her. 'And now, for good or ill, I serve you.'

Mila's was slightly taken aback. This was going to be interesting.

But hey, she could live with that.

xxx

First Fallout story!  
That game is seriously amazing!

Amazing songs!

Story line!

Everything!

I highly recommend it!

Review please!


End file.
